Kingdom of England
The Kingdom of England is a strong and independent kingdom. Most of the English people were born and raised in the Roman Catholic faith, until King Henry VIII cut ties with The Catholic Church and created the Church of England to marry Anne Boleyn. The country is now divided between Catholics and Protestants, and ruled by Queen Elizabeth. Events * Louis and Elizabeth's Wedding (Secret) * King Henry VIII's 50 Year Coronation Celebration * Queen Elizabeth's Birthday Early life Pope Clement VII refused to annul the marriage of Henry VIII, so he could marry Anne Boleyn, thus prompting the English Reformation, and creation of the Church of England. King Henry VIII was the King of England and had six wives in his lifetime. The most famous being Anne Boleyn. He divorced his first wife Catherine of Aragon to re-marry Anne Boleyn, hoping she could give him a son. The Catholic Church in Rome would not permit him a divorce so Henry broke away from them and created the Church of England instead. Catherine of Aragon was the first wife to the King of England for 24 years, and mother to his first living child Mary Tudor, until he grew angry with her, blaming her for not birthing a living male heir. Once he met the younger Anne Boleyn she convinced him to marry her. Catherine was then exiled after she refused to lie, and tell the world she had consummated her marriage to her first husband, Henry's older sickly brother Arthur, before his death. Anne Boleyn was the mother of the Princess Elizabeth. Before they could marry, Anne Boleyn convinced Henry VIII to break away from the Catholic Church who refused to give him an annulment. During the 5 year waiting period, Henry VIII never took another mistress, something he was well known for prior. After producing a daughter and a still born, Henry lost interest in Anna, giving into fictitious rumours about her, and his thirst for a son. Henry VIII had her beheaded when Elizabeth was 2 years old so he could marry again, to Jane Seymour, who did give him a son, Edward VI. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Betrothed Queen Elizabeth's privy Counsil informes her, her collusion with Catherine de Medici has placed England in the middle of an international crisis. The Vatican knows England sponsored the nobles sent to slander Mary Stuart, a plan the two queen's hatched. And what the Vatican knows, Spain knows. King Philip views the attack on Mary as an attack on all Catholic monarchs, and threatened to walk away from the trade agreement they have spent months negotiating. To amends their situation, Her Majesty will give testimony speaking to the circumstances surrounding Catherine's time in England. Testimony that clears England's queen of any involvement. The Hound and the Hare Queen Elizabeth wants to stop Mary Stuart marriage to Don Carlos. England's spies tell them Don Carlos left Austria under a cloud, and if his ridiculously pious father, finds out, even is they have to make it up, as they don't know for sure. Elizabeth ordered a letter to be written up, stating he end his courtship of Mary and leave France by dawn, or his father, the king, will learn of his secret. Wedlock William Cecil informed Queen Elizabeth, Mary of Scots' closest friend, her lady Lola, had agreed to be her hostage in exchange for her family's release, and she was on a boat headed for England's shores. Later, Greer told Mary Stuart The Spanish alliance from her marriage to Don Carlos would empower her and their nation against Elizabeth, and having Spain would allow her to bring Lola and her family home alive. Spain is willing to reject Queen Elizabeth's offer of marriage, if Queen Mary agrees to grant her husband The Crown Matrimonial. If Mary dies childless, the Crown Matrimonial guarantees Don Carlos remains king of Scotland. King Philip makes the request most respectfully, as Spain is offering Scotland so much in return. Intruders - (Mentioed) Queen Catherine tells her daughter Princess Claude that is her brother King Charles doesn't come back, she want her to see that her brothers and sisters are safely transported to Spain, Seek refuge with her older sister, Queen Leeza. Catherine makes Claude promise to take care of her siblings. Season 4 History * 28 November 1489 Princess Margaret Tudor is born to King Henry VII and Elizabeth of York. * 28 June 1491 Prince Henry Tudor is born to King Henry VII and Elizabeth of York. * 10 December 1502 Princess Margaret Tudor is married to King James IV of Scotland as part of a peace treaty. * 21 April 1509 King Henry VII dies and Prince Henry becomes King Henry VIII of England. * 18 February 1516 Princess Mary Tudor is born to King Henry VIII and his first wife Catherine of Aragon. * 7 September 1533 Princess Elizabeth Tudor is born to King Henry VIII and his second wife Anne Boleyn. * 12 October 1537 Prince Edward Tudor is born to King Henry VIII and his third wife Jane Seymour. * December 1543 – March 1551 The War of the Rough Wooing was a war between Scotland and England. Following England's break with Rome, they decided to attack Scotland, partly to force Scotland to agree to a marriage alliance between its child Queen, Mary, Queen of Scots and King Henry VIII's son and heir, Prince Edward. * 28 January 1547 King Henry VIII dies and later Prince Edward becomes King Edward VI of England. * 19 July 1553 King Edward VI dies and Princess Mary becomes Queen Mary I of England. * Early 1558 The French took back Calais, France. * 17 November 1558 Queen Mary I dies and Princess Elizabeth becomes Queen Elizabeth I of England. Conflict with Scotland * 1542 The Battle of Solway Moss begain when King Henry VIII requested that his nephew leave The Catholic Church with him in rebellion against the Pope. However King James V declined. *'1549' King Edward VI's regency council ordered an attempted assassination on the life of the young Queen of Scotland, Mary Stuart at 7 years of age, while she was living with England's current enemy France. England's attempt failed and Mary was re-located to a convent. *'1557' Mary Tudor made an attempt on the Scottish Queen when she was 15 years old. The English are able to located the convent she has been living at for the last six years and attempt to kill Mary Stuart by food poisoning. It is later revealed to their Queen that the attempt has failed, and Mary was moved back to the French court. Conflict with France * Early 1558 Under the orders of King Henry of France, Duke of Guise takes back Calais, France. from King Henry's daughter Queen Mary Tudor. Notes * Since the twelfth century, Portugal and England have been allies, the relationship has come close to breaking apart over the centuries, but still holds to present day. Family Tree Category:Kingdoms Category:Royals Category:Places Category:Location Category:England Category:Article stubs